Death by Spaghetti?
by Weirdly-Attractive
Summary: You go against Sans warning, and your guts', and eat some of Paps "spaghetti". Now you're a sorry mess and there is only one person who can take care of you... Grillby. Can you survive the night?


I Think I'm Dying | Undertale x Reader

By: Rachel Mac

Reader's POV

Sans was at Grillby's, Papyrus was out training with Undyne, and I was… I was dying. I felt like it anyway. Papyrus had made dinner and against Sans' warning and my better judgment I ate it anyway. That's why I'm sitting here on the bathroom floor on the verge of dying. Probably not literally but I feel terrible.

'The one time I don't go with Sans!' I scolded myself and I leaned back against the wall across from the toilet. I had been feeling like I was going to throw up not too long after Papyrus left.

'This is how I die… Death by spaghetti.' I groan as my stomach twists just thinking about what I had just eaten. I lay down on the cool floor. I was burning up! I could barely stand, much less walk, and I was shaking up controllably. I could feel my eyes closing as if I was passing out.

For once Papyrus' spaghetti looked edible. The pasta looked like it was actually cooked, the sauce didn't look burned, and I couldn't see any sequences in the sauce. When I put the first bite in my mouth I knew it tasted funny but I thought that was just because it was actually cooked properly. To my dismay I realized, too late, that there was in fact glitter in the sauce and glue on the spaghetti that was actually not spaghetti at all. At least in didn't taste like spaghetti but I'm not sure what it was.

I asked why there was glue on the counter in the kitchen, "SO THAT THE SAUCE STICKS TO THE SPEGHETTI OF COURSE!" That was all Papyrus had said when I asked him about it. I love that goofy skeleton but his cooking might just kill me.

I laid there, weak, on the floor as my conciseness floated in and out. I finally heard the door open and without a hearty greeting bellowed throughout the house it must be Sans.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Usually I would be down stairs or on rare occasions I'd go sleep in Sans bed until he got home, it was nicer than the couch. Some nights Sans would like me keep the bed because he could sleep literally anywhere.

"Hey, Kid. I'm home. Sorry but tonight… Kid what's wrong?" I felt Sans' boney hands as they helped me to sit upright. I shivered from his cold touch. I groaned again from moving and held my stomach. I could barely open my eyes to look at him.

I sort of laughed when I could focus on his face. He looked scared and worried like I'd never seen him before. I was half expecting to hear him say "Told you so" when I answered him.

"Paps put glue and sparks in the dinner. I'm not even sure it was spaghetti." I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt my stomach turning, there was a burning feeling creeping up my throat, but I was too weak to move.

I opened my eyes when I felt a cold hand on my forehead. My breathing was labored and I felt like I was going to pass out again.

"You're burning up, kiddo! What do I do? How can I help?" Sans voice was higher than normal. He was scared. I could only look at him before my conciseness started to leave me again. I felt my head hang down.

I heard as Sans pulled out his phone and called someone. I could hear his voice but none of the words registered with me until I felt him lift me up.

"It'll be okay kid. Stick with me. I'm taking you to Grillby's." I shivered again as he held me close. "I know a shortcut."

Grillby's POV

I had just closed down the bar. I was just about to get started cleaning when my phone rang. I looked to see it was Sans. 'Odd. He was just in here.'

"Hello?"

"Hey Grillby?" Whatever Sans wanted it must be important. Sans sounded worried. He rarely ever was serious and his voice broke as if he was fighting back tears.

"What's wrong?" If Sans was worried it was a big deal… and he had called me.

"It's the kid, (y/n)… They aren't looking too hot. Not like you." I smiled a little. At least he was still making puns. "I think they're sick, but I don't know what to do. They aren't talking much, they're burning up… You're the only monster in the entire underground who knows anything about human sicknesses. I don't… I…" His voice was staining more and more. He was really worried about (y/n). She had really become part of the family when she moved in with them.

"Bring them here. Now! I can take care of them. Don't worry."

I heard him take a shaky breathe in. "Okay. Thanks Grillbz." The line cut off.

I knew he was just going to teleport here so I turned and walked into the back. I went into my apartment to start making accommodations for (y/n).

Reader's POV

I was slowly waking up. I felt my arms were up behind my head and I was in a soft bed. When I opened my eyes I didn't recognize the room I was in. I had sat up in a panic and took in a deep breathe.

I looked around the room. It looked to be a fairly neat and clean apartment. There was a closet and a dresser and the curtains were closed. I heard quick footsteps and the door swung open.

I looked in surprise to see Grillby standing there holding the door open in his work clothes. He looked worried. Before either of us could speak I felt a horrible sensation in my stomach. A look of horror must have crossed my face because Grillby stood to the side, holding the door open as I ran past him, and he held his other arm out pointing to a room immediately outside of the one I had been in.

It was the bathroom and the light was already on. I knelt in front of the toilet shaking. One hand was on either side. I felt a tingling sensation in my mouth as I swallowed. That ALWAYS happens right before I throw up.

I felt warmth on both sides of my face. It slid up over my ears and down the back of my neck gathering my hair up. I held a weak smile on my face for just a second knowing it had to be Grillby trying to hold my hair out of the way for me.

With my hair out conveniently out of the way… I hurled. It was probably the worst thing to ever happen in my life. I could taste the glue, see the glitter, and all that did was make me throw up again. As I sat there and continued to do that a few more times there was a warm hand that was placed on my back. It felt soothing as it made circles on my upper back.

When I was finally done I was too weak and shaky to move. I somehow ended up curled into Grillby. I was so cold and he was so warm. He had wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there for a moment.

"You need to drink something." Grillby's voice was low but authoritative. I tried to smile as I shook my head no.

"(Y/n)! You're sick. You probably have food poisoning, or were just poisoned! Either way you need to drink." He was very concerned. I could hear it in his voice but I couldn't see his face because my eyes kept closing on me.

"I'll just throw it up. Don't make me. Please." I sounded horrible. My voice was horse and sounded scratchy.

There was a deep sigh. Then I was lifted into the air and was being carried back into the room with the bed. I was laid down and I stilled hadn't opened my eyes. I felt as Grillby's warmth retreated but a hand was placed on my head.

He was starting to take it away when I did my best to grab it. I took his hand in mine and pulled it closer. I pushed it on the bed and felt as he sat next to me. I place my forehead on top of his hand.

"Stay. You're warm." I heard a slight chuckle from the fire man.

"I'll be right back I promise." He pulled his hand away without much effort. I rolled back over onto my back. I felt very heavy again. I knew I wasn't going to be awake when he came back so I just let myself sleep.

I could hear Grillby's voice. He was talking slow and low. Then I felt a warm hand running up and down an outstretched arm. 'What is going on?'

"(Y/n)? Can you hear me? You need to wake up. I have something for you to drink." I heard him repeat that as he continued to rub my arm.

I groaned and opened my eyes to look at him. There was a slight smile on his face and he stopped rubbing my arm. I tried to sit up but he reached out stopped me. He took a pillow and used it to prop me up instead of sitting all the way up.

"Here. I made you something that should help." He handed me a warm cup of tea. I held it in my hands to warm me up. I still felt cold. I looked at it internally debating if I should actually drink it or not.

"If you don't drink I'll put an I.V. in." Grillby's voice was more pleading than threatening. It was as if he knew what I was thinking. I looked at him and then the tea. 'Couldn't hurt to try.'

I took a sip and recognized it was Golden Flower Tea, the kind I had with Undyne. I took another sip feeling the warmth spread in my stomach. It was good.

Grillby's POV

She was actually drinking the tea. I felt accomplished. I didn't want to have to put an I.V. in her. I knew _HOW_ to do it but I've never actually done it before.

She suddenly gave me the back the cup. "Nope." She shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I heard her throw up again.

'At least she tried.' I put the cup on the night stand and walked over to the bathroom doorway. She looked pale and weak. She was struggling to stand up. I quickly stepped over to her as she started to waver on her feet.

She grabbed my arms for balance. She did her best to smile up at me. "Sorry."

I tilted my head. "Why are you sorry? I should be the one who's sorry. You told me this would happen."

She just shook her head and sort of fell into my arms. "Whoops… I mean I'm just sorry that you have to take care of me. See me like this. I know it must not be fun."

I wrapped an arm around her to help her walk back to bed. "It's not a problem at all. I take care of my friends." I beamed as I saw a smile cross her face. When we got to the bed I gave her my hand to help steady herself.

She was still holding on to my hand when she looked up at me, "So… about that I.V.?"

"I haven't actually done it before." I looked at her to gauge her response.

Her shoulder's moved for what I assumed was a shrug. "Can't make me feel worse. Just make sure it's in a vein and I'll be fine." I stared at her and she stared at my hand. She was rubbing little circles with her thumbs. She didn't seem concerned at all and she really needed the fluids.

I sighed. "Okay. I've got to make a call to Alphys."

"Okay." She let go of my hand and sank into the pillows and closed her eyes.

I stood up as I pulled out my phone to call Alphys. I closed the door behind me as I continued into the living room to sit on the couch. I listened as the phone rang. I looked at the clock real quick. Sans had brought (y/n) over only six hours ago. 'It's going to be a long night!'

"H-hello?" The shy monster had picked up, she was probably watching anime.

"Hey Alphys it's Grillby I have a favor to ask."

"O-oh? Wh-what can I help you with?"

"I need some medical supplies. I need to put (y/n) on an I.V. Think you can help me?"

"What?! I me-mean yeah. What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick. Can't keep anything down and is burning up. She needs fluids and soon."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Oh and Alphys?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Sans will be there to pick up the supplies. No need to come over. Not to be rude but he can get here faster…and she needs it as soon as she can get it."

"O-oh. Okay. B-but I'll come out to visit her later."

"Yeah. I'll let everyone know when she's feeling better and can have visitors."

"Okay… Bye."

"Bye."

I leaned back and rubbed my face. 'One more call to make.'

I dialed Sans' number and her picked it up on the first ring.

"Grillby? What's wrong?" I had told him to go home and take care of Papyrus. When Papyrus found out (y/n) was sick he was a mess. We hadn't told him it was because of his cooking. Sans thought it would be too much at one time. I told him I would call if there was any problems.

"I need you to go to Alphys' lab. I need to put (y/n) on an I.V. and she's getting the supplies together for me. Then come here. I wouldn't have called if it could wait but… I'm worried about her Sans."

There was a pause on the phone. "Alright. I'll be right there… Have you ever done this before Grillbz?"

I didn't know if I should admit I hadn't or else he might not let me. But at the same time I didn't want to lie to him and (y/n) needed the fluids. The slight pause was enough of an answer in its self. "No," I admitted, "but I know how to. I'm the only one who would be able to do it and we both know that. She's needs the fluids and this is the only way."

More silence. "Okay." Then the line went dead.

Reader's POV

I could hear voices. There was two of them but they were too low to understand. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up. The bed made a small creak as I did that.

I jumped as the door flung open and Sans ran in and nearly jumped on top of me. Grillby came to the door then turned back and I heard the sound of plastic crinkling. I looked up at Sans who was kneeling over top of me. He put a hand on either side of my face and just stared at me for a minute. I could see the fear and concern in his eyes.

"Hey." My voice was little more than a whisper. I tried to smile at him.

"Hey Kid." He smiled at me and his eyes were a little brighter. He pulled me up and held my head close to his chest. "You doing alright?" He let me go of me so he could look at me. All I was able to do was nod my head.

Grillby came back in with some medical supplies. 'Yay I.V. time.' I have had I.V.'s before so I wasn't scared. I just hated needles. He set everything down on the nightstand next to me and started setting everything up.

"Sans? Can you get off?" I saw a tinge of blue when he realized how he was sitting over me. He took his hands off my face but sat on the other side of me. Both of his hands were holding mine. He was watching Grillby closely. I squeezed his hand trying to reassure him that everything will be okay.

I looked over at Grillby. "You seem like you've done this before." My voice was still horse but I was wide awake a bit of adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"… I have. Just not with a human." He glanced at my sideways while he was setting up the fluid bag. It was almost as if he was questioning me if I still wanted to go through with it.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Grillby?" Sans voice was less worried and more threatening. "Cause if you hurt her"

"I know. I know. I'll have a "bad time"." Grillby was all set up. All that was left was to put the needle in my arm.

"Ready?" Grillby held my arm and was looking at me. I just nodded as Sans grip tightened on my hand.

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

Grillby's POV

She had given me the go ahead but I was still hesitant. Sans was glaring at me and I didn't feel comfortable with this. It didn't feel right.

I looked at her arm and ran my hand over it. I was looking for a vein one that would be hard to miss. I saw a lot of little lines but none that I felt confident about trying to put the needle into.

"I hate needles so hurry up or I'll do it myself." Her voice was more teasing than anything. I looked up at her. I caught the glow of blue in Sans eye. He was silently telling me to hurry up.

I ran my hand over her arm again. 'Skin is so weird.' Then I felt a hand grab the one holding the needle. I looked up to see (y/n).

"Hey Kid…What are you doing?" Sans eyes had returned to normal.

"I'm doing it." She sat up a bit more with Sans help.

"You can't!" "You're joking. Right Kid?" "You're sick." "You could hurt yourself."

"No I'm not. Sans hold my upper arm until I say so. Grillby run your hand over my arm again. Please." The look she was giving both us didn't give us much of a choice.

Sans and I glanced at each other before doing as we were instructed. I saw as she studied her arm. Then she poked at one of the lines close to the surface with her finger. I saw a smile cross her face.

"Got cha." Then she took a deep breath and drew out the exhale as she pushed the needle into her skin.

"Check it." I opened the tube and drew back the plunger of the syringe that was attached to the end. A thick, dark red liquid came slowing into the tube. She smiled.

"Sans?" She sounded very weak. Sans knew he could let go. He sat back next to her but kept an arm around her. I hooked up the fluids and then went to sit on the bed next to (y/n) being mindful of her drip line.

"You're something special." I shook my head. I couldn't believe she had done that herself.

She smiled as she leaned back and closed her eyes. I put my arm around her as well. The three of us just sat there until exhaustion took us all to sleep.

Reader's POV

When I woke up I was actually feeling a little bit better. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a cuddle puddle with Sans and Grillby. They both were snuggled up to me and were sleeping peacefully. Grillby had an arm around my shoulders, hand resting on my shoulder. His head was leaning against mine. Sans had an arm across my waist and his face was nuzzled into my stomach.

I smiled to myself. 'They must have been really worried about me.' Without much thought I leaned my head in on Grillby and put a hand Sans' arm. "This is nice," I said softly as I closed my eyes again.

I heard a small, "Hmm?" and Grillby started to shift next to me. I opened my eyes and turned to see him staring back at me. He was very close.

"Good moring." I smiled as Grillby looked flustered from being so close. That or how we had all fallen asleep together. After a moment of silence, and staring at each other Grillby finally spoke. "Morning."

There was a mumble coming from Sans as he sat himself up but still had his hand on my waist. I then felt Grillby slide his hand out from around my shoulder but not before bringing me in for a small kiss on my forehead. Then he quickly walked out the door.

Sans turned to look at me and all I could do is giggle. 'What has gotten into him?'

"What was that about?" Sans had crawled up to sit next to me.

"I'm not sure. You seemed comfy?" I raised an eyebrow teasing him. A blush crossed his face.

"Just glad you're okay, Kid." He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back but felt a tug in my left arm. I looked to see the I.V. 'Right!'

I released Sans but he just put his head on my shoulder and held himself close to me. I was fine with that he must have been worried about me. We sat there until Grillby came back through the door with three plates of food. Sans sat up and Grillby handed him a plate. Then he sat down on the bed and handed me a plate. I looked at the plate and my stomach grumbled. It was scrambled eggs and toast.

"Thank you Grillby…for everything." I smiled at him. He just nodded in response and started eating from his plate. Sans had already started eating. I looked at both of them. "Thank you both. I'm sorry for giving you a scare."

They both stopped eating as they looked at me. I took a small bite of my toast and smiled. It was good and felt good to eat something. I looked at them both as they smiled at me and started to eat again.

Once breakfast was over I looked over at my I.V. The fluid was basically out and I was really needing to pee now. I looked at my arm where that needle was. 'Did I really put that in myself?' I could see a slight bruise forming around where the needle was. 'Ugh! Needles!' I looked up to see if anyone was there.

With the coast clear I stopped the drip and unhook it so I could go to the bathroom. I started to stand up but was terribly unsteady. I fell into the wall. I heard footsteps come running into the room.

"I'm fine! Just a little unsteady."

"Why aren't you in bed?" Grillby had one arm around my waist and the other was holding my hand making sure I wasn't going to fall over.

"Because I had to pee and I was trying to get to the bathroom." That was extremely blunt and Grillby looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh." He helped walk me to the bathroom but decided that I could hold on to the counter top and closed the door.

I opened the door and he was still leaning against the wall across from the door. He then helped me walk back to bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better thank you." I got settled back in and I let Grillby hook up the I.V. again. "Where did Sans go?"

"He went home to take care of Papyrus. He said that he will be back later. Can I get you anything?"

"Hmm. Could I have some Golden Flower tea? And Crackers?" I smiled looking up at him.

There was another smile and nod before he was gone again. When he came back in he had a box of crackers and two mugs of tea. He handed one to me along with the crackers and walked around the bed to sit with me on the bed.

He sipped from his mug. He put his arm around me again and looked over at me. I think he was asking if it was okay. I sipped my tea. I smiled and leaned into him. "I like to be warm."

This earned a small chuckle from him. "Would you be willing to have some visitors? Alphys wanted to see you and I'm sure Papyrus would finally stop crying knowing that you are better. I know you're feeling better but I think it would be best if you stayed one more night." He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Sure, but first can I finish my tea? And take a nap?" I took a drink from my tea. There was another chuckle from him as he pulled me closer. "Of course. So you will stay? At least another night?"

"Sure. If it helps to put your mind at ease."

I soon had finished my tea and put it on the night stand. I settled back into Grillby's half embrace and soon fell asleep.

Grillby's POV

She was sleeping curled up next to me. I couldn't help but smile at her peaceful look. She seemed to be feeling much better than she was last night. I was also happy that she had agreed to stay another night.

It was obvious that Sans and I both held a special place in our souls for (y/n). She was remarkable. I always enjoyed her company. I would talk more around her. She was a wonderful human being. She was just as good for Sans. He had less night terrors. He would also call and we would just sit and talk but never about the nightmares. He was always taking her places and watching out for her. He was doing more work now than he ever had.

I finished off my tea and pulled out my phone. I sent a mass text to everyone letting them know that (y/n) was up to having visitors and they could come over in an hour. I was going to make lunch for everyone but I didn't want to wake up (y/n).

She sounded like she was sound asleep so I slipped off the bed and went to start lunch.

Reader's POV

When I woke up Grillby wasn't there. I was feeling stronger and I looked over to check my I.V. 'Looks like it was taken out.' In its place was there was some bandaging. I was actually feeling hungry. I sat up and stood up slowly. I was still weak but I was able to stand on my own.

I started walking slowly out the door. There was low murmuring that was completely silent when I had turned the corner to see all of my friends. I smiled.

Grillby, Sans, and Papyrus were sitting on the couch and Alphys and Undyne were sitting on chairs across from them. They all had stopped to look at me.

Papyrus was the first to react. "HUMAN!" I found myself in a crushing hug. Which only got worse when Undyne joined in on the hug.

Suddenly everyone was talking to me, asking questions, and taking turns hugging me. It was nice to see how much my friends cared. Eventually everything calmed down. We had lunch made by Grillby, we watched a movie that I ended up falling asleep during, but we all had a good time and my friends no longer had to worry about me being sick.

After the movie everyone started to leave. Alphys and Undyne said their goodbyes while Papyrus and Sans were getting their stuff together.

"Ready to go, Kid?" Sans looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh? I… I'm actually staying for one more night. Grillby thought it would be best for me to stay." Sans shot a look at Grillby but I could read it.

"WHAT? THE HUMAN FRIEND IS NOT COMING BACK WITH US?" Papyrus looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Papyrus! I promise. I just need a little more time to recoup." I reached a hand up to Papyrus' face. He pulled me into another hug.

"Neh." He pouted but he understood. He stood up and struck his signature pose. "Alrighty Human! Rest up because tomorrow you will have to face some puzzles by me, The Great Papyrus. " Then he sprinted out the door.

I laughed at his energy and excitement. I felt a boney hand on my shoulder and turned to see Sans.

"Well… I better get going after him. Don't want him to cover the entire house in puzzles." Sans winks at me. I giggle and hug him. He holds me there when I let go break the hug. He whispers, "I'll be back after I read Paps his bedtime story." He nuzzles his teeth into my cheek then lets me go.

Before I can say anything he teleported out of sight. 'Ugh.' I was already tired again. I looked around but couldn't find Grillby in the living room. 'He might be in the kitchen.' I started walking back to bedroom.

'Or he could be napping.' I walked in to see him sprawled out on the bed. He looked exhausted. I giggled to myself as I crawled in next to him. He was so warm and inviting that I snuggled up next to him and went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and Grillby was no longer in bed. I was thirst and decided to get up to get a drink. I walked out and I saw Grillby and Sans sitting at the little dining room table. They were talking.

"Heya, Sleeping Beauty." Sans said with a wink. A tired smile reached my face. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill with water. Once I had that I sat down at the table with them.

"So what were you guys talking about? Sans why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"I told you I was coming back." I looked over at Grillby as I put my head in my hand.

"I told him that he could come back and spend the night again with us." Grillby seemed to be blushing. It was cute.

"Oh. Okay. Never said what you guys were talking about." I took a drink from my glass. My eyes heavy with sleep.

"You." I looked at Grillby to go into further detail but he just held my gaze. Then I looked at Sans. His face was tinted blue and he was looking at Grillby like he had said something bad.

"What about me?"

"Just that we love you."

"Wait… What?" I was tired but I was sure this wasn't a dream.

"We both love you very much my dear. You are so close to both of us and help us both be better." I was looking between Grillby and Sans. They held a certain amount of worry in their eye because I wasn't saying anything.

I gave a soft laugh and shook my head. I finished off my drink and walked over to put it in the sink. I could feel their eyes the entire time. When I came back I gave them both a kiss on the head. "I love you guys too. Can we go to bed now?"

Grillby picked me up when he stood and Sans held the door open. After I was put down and got comfortable Sans and Grillby got in on either side of me and snuggle close. "You guys are the best…just don't tell Papyrus."

I heard the both give off a quiet laugh. They were holding me close and it was warm and nice. I fell asleep happy to have such wonderful friends and looking forward to tomorrow; there would be puzzles to solve, popcorn to eat, and movies to watch. Thinking about tomorrow filled me with determination.


End file.
